CVD's Experience of The Future
by WolfPrincess37
Summary: What if Dracula didn't die but was simply asleep until years later?Count Vladimir Dracula, meet the future generations of humanity.


Title: C.V.D's Experience of The Future

Summary: What if Dracula didn't died that night but was asleep till years later? Count Vladimir Dracula, meet the future generations of humanity.

In the dark, dark icy fortress of Dracula, lights, that have not been used for centuries, flickered back to life.

"Ah~, at long last I am awake once again! How foolish of Gabriel and his little monk to assume that I , Count Vladimir Dracula, the greatest vampire, can be killed by a mere werewolf bite. I am famished. After so long , I can finally feel the glorious warmth of fresh, red, tantalizing blood of the humans."

So saying, he leapt up into the dark starless night sky whose only source of light was a full moon. Wings extended, he looked like a tall, dark man with bat wings against the bright light of the full moon.

Spotting a huge cluster of lights, Count Vladimir Dracula( Whom we shall now call Count V.D) swooped downwards into that cluster of lights, having deduced that the cluster of lights means humans are in that particular area and had lots of citizens in it as it is a large cluster of light.

Flapping over the huge, gigantic town, Count V.D found it amazing that humans can develop so quickly in just so little time( He's been dead for who knows how long _and _he himself doesn't know it ). Suddenly, a shout rang through sky, piercing the dark night and hurting Count V.D's ears which were unused to such loud and piercing shouts.

" A vampire! Quick! Someone call the **V Squad**! Anyone got a **V equipment** around here?"

A few more shouts and bustle later, sirens were heard. Count V.D glanced toward their direction and found himself pierced with darts, arrows, bullets and god knows what else. The pain of having so many holes in him at once made him scream in pain and agony. The scream resounded throughout the huge and gigantic metal town which we all know is called a city. People closed their eyes and ears in agony as the scream was so loud and high pitched that even Count V.D himself winced in pain internally.

After a very, very long time, Count V.D finally fell to the ground,dying. The people all surrounded him.

" Didn't know that vampires could scream so girlish. He even beat my wife at it."

One man that's in an armour that looked like riot squads' uniform with extra parts but the front of it are the words "V Squad" and the words "We deal with vampires" at the back, said.

"Didn't know that vampires are still so stupid after so long."

" Man, this guy must be a new one. A fanatic one at that. Come on, what vampire nowadays would wear such flamboyant clothing? Even if their father is Count Vladimir Dracula, the first vampire, the father of all vampires and the one that was killed by Gabriel Van Helsing, our dear founding father."

'_My children lived!'_

"Ha-ha, fanatic ones are always the first to drop."

" How many years has it been since we've seen this kind of clothing? Five centuries? Ten?"

"No, this kind of clothing hasn't been seen since the start of the Plague of Vampires. The vampires at that time wore it to respect him but when they found out that they were much easier to spot in that kind of clothing, they changed the fashion to make it easier to blend and hunt. Eh, probably been about 5000 years since this kind is seen. This guy must have been a history fanatic. I've never seen this kind of detailed design in my whole life among the fanatics I've seen."

'_5000 YEARS!'_

"Whoa, then Sarge that means that this guy must have been at least a prof in that aspect. He must have been either a real fanatic or a poor guy. Everyone knows that silk is currently one of the cheapest cloths. Do you think he made it himself?."

'_POOR? This is Transylvania's finest silk which, coincidentally , is THE finest silk in the world! How dare you human call me POOR!_'

"It's Sergeant, Private. Remember that. You don't want to get caught making that mistake. This isn't the old times. You can get into trouble if you don't speak properly."

"Sorry, Sergeant."

At this point, Count V.D, who has been neglected for quite a while, died while listening to the people around him talk and argue.

**V Squad : **A military squad in charge of taking care of vampire problems.

**V Equipment : **Special equipments that are designed to take care of your problems if it's minor and if the **V Squad** has not yet arrive. The equipments are injected/coated/made/forged with heavily concentrated werewolf venom mixed with wolf demon venom. 50% off if bought during the crisis.

A/N : To my readers, Music's Love's last chapter will be posted at December.


End file.
